


Inbox (1)

by Xenotopsy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenotopsy/pseuds/Xenotopsy
Summary: Simon hears a familiar ping on his phone while cuddling his boyfriend.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Inbox (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot for my boys. Also, the housing situation is based off of Love, Victor, not Leah on the Offbeat. This isn’t a Love, Victor fic, though.

Bram was laying in my lap, half asleep. We had just finished High School Musical 2, and he insisted that we could watch High School Musical Three: Senior Year, but looking down at his sleepy face, I told him to go to bed.

“I’ll just go to the bathroom first,” he said. He got up and left the room.

I was getting pretty tired myself, and was about to go to sleep when I heard a familiar ping on my phone. I hadn’t heard it in a while. Bram came racing back in the room.

“Goodnight, Si,” he said. He kissed me on the forehead and set his head on the pillow next to me.

I looked down at my phone. It was a blank email, but it was from Bram. I turned to ask him about it, but he was already snoring. I let him sleep and shut my eyes. In the morning, I’ll ask him in the morning.

“Good morning, Sleepyhead,” he said when I walked in the kitchen. “I made scrambled eggs.”

“I love scrambled eggs!” He handed me a plate and kissed me on the cheek. Ivy and Kim walked into the room.

“You better have made enough eggs for the rest of us,” Kim said. Bram smiled and handed them a plate.

“I’m good with my yogurt,” Ivy said. “Last time Bram made breakfast I found a hair.”

“I’m telling you, the long, pink hair wasn’t mine,” Bram said with a laugh. I remembered last night and the email I got.

I sat down at the table with my plate of eggs. I didn’t want to bring it up in front of our roommates. Of course, they know about our emails, they think we’re adorable. I just didn’t know about this email, it felt personal, somehow.

“It was definitely a night guest of Ivy’s,” Kim said. “I’m thinking the one with seven tongue piercings?”

“She has blue hair,” Ivy said. “And let me tell you, she could put those tongue piercings anywhere and I wouldn’t complain.”

“Ooh!” Bram piped up. “The girl who left at midnight to feed her cats!”

“That was last week, Abraham,” Ivy said. “Much after the pancake debacle.”

“It was Stephanie,” Justin said. I didn’t even realize he had walked into the room. “The one with the huge feet. She came into the kitchen around two in the morning to get a soda.”

“Why can’t you all be detectives like Justin?” Ivy asked. “Solved it in one go.”

“I put my brainpower into Words with Friends,” Kim said. “I will crush PollyPocketGrl09 if it kills me.”

“It sounds like you’re losing a game of intelligence to an eleven year old,” I said. 

“Last week she played ‘intrigue,’ Simon. What eleven year old knows that?”

“The one that is kicking your ass at Words with Friends,” Ivy said.

Breakfast ended with no pink hairs in any scrambled eggs. The food was perfect, like it always is. Bram grabbed my hand when I put my plate in the sink. “Are you ready to go see Sound of Music?”

A nearby movie theatre plays classic movies one weekend every month, and Bram and I always get out to see at least one. When they did Mary Poppins, I almost had to physically restrain myself from getting up and dancing. I suspect Sound of Music will be no different.

“Let me just grab my jacket,” I said. I walked into our bedroom and pulled out my phone.

Midnight is a wild time. I really thought that the email was blank because there was no subject. I opened the email, hoping it was short so that I could read it without Bram knowing that I wasn’t grabbing my jacket.

To: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
From:bluegreen118@gmail.com  
Date: 5/23/20  
Subject: none

Dear Jacques,

I’m writing this in my junior year of high school. You know that. That’s when we emailed. Maybe we continue to in the future, maybe we never meet, maybe we get into a terrible fight and never want to meet. I hope that one is wrong.

I want to send this email to you in May of 2020, when the two of us are in college. I am so scared about going to the carnival. I don’t know whether or not I am going to approach you, but I want to. If you get this email in 2020, knowing that I didn’t approach you, I don’t know if I could ever forgive myself. I think that’s why I’m writing this. To make sure that I do it. I really want to see you.

Love, Abraham Louis Greenfeld

P.S. This is 2020 Bram, I love you so much. So so so very much. I’m so glad that I did approach you. I love you.

I smiled and clicked my phone off. I grabbed my jacket off the bed and walked to the door where Bram was waiting with his keys.

“I love you more,” I said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Approaching you was the best decision I ever made,” he said. And it was. It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> yo uh thank y’all for all the hits and kudos y’all should uh follow my Instagram @the.egg.who.loves.felix thanks love you all bye


End file.
